


Sleepless in Seattle (The fanfic)

by SamBaldwin



Category: Sleepless In Seattle (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBaldwin/pseuds/SamBaldwin
Summary: The movie Sleepless in Seattle leaves us with a big question: "what happened next?!". Here's a posible answer.





	Sleepless in Seattle (The fanfic)

Chapter 1  
New York City, Valentine’s Day, 1993  
It was a cold night. Sam, Annie and little Johna were walking through the streets of New York. Minutes ago Sam and Annie met in the most romantic way at the top of the Empire State building.   
On Christmas Eve Sam’s son Johna called to a radio program asking Doctor Marcia to help his widower father. Johna knew, with his child’s wisdom that a new wife was what his dad needed.   
“So here were are, Sam” said Annie.   
“I can’t believe you were Annie” commented Sam to her. “That day at the beach it was you… the woman in the street”.  
“Yes,I know that was crazy” Annie replied. “I think I must explain myself on that, you must wonder what that was”.  
“I just don’t understand what were you doing there and why you had that look in your face like if you knew me”.   
“Well, it’s something I don’t feel proud of and I apologize in advance” Annie was worried about what his reaction would be when she told him all the truth. “After I listened to you guys on the radio I was immediately fascinated with you, I was desperate to know more about you, so I hired a detective who may tell me something more about you. I also got your address and I thought that maybe I could just pass by and introduce myself”.   
“Well that’s crazy indeed” Sam claimed laughing.   
Annie let out a gasp in relief. She thought that maybe Sam was going to be angry about him being stalked.   
“So you aren’t mad at me?” she said.   
“Not at all, I understand. I just don’t get why you didn’t spoke to me that day we first met, you just said hello and then left!”  
“Well, the spy also took some pictures of you. You were dating someone so I really didn’t want to interfere as I saw you were with her right then”.   
“You mean Victoria?” Sam couldn’t help to laugh. “We are not seeing each other anymore…”  
“She laughs like a hyena” Jonah interfered. He couldn’t stand Victoria and always told people that remarkable characteristic of her’s.  
The three started laughing, they were definitely having a great time.   
“Come on, she seemed a nice woman and she was very pretty from what I can tell from the pictures”.   
“Anyway that day I wasn’t with her. I was with my sister Suzy”.   
“Really? I thought she was your girlfriend! They have a similar haircut!”  
“Then you will have to apologize to aunt Suzy” Jonah just couldn’t stop making everybody laugh.   
“It may surprise you Annie, but that time in the street wasn’t the first time I saw you”.   
“What are you talking about?” asked Annie.   
“Well I have seen you at the airport the day before and I must confess I’ve found you soo attractive”.   
“Oh Sam!” Annie smiled and touched Sam’s arm with affection.   
Jonah was quiet just admiring what a perfect mum Annie could be. 

Chapter 2  
Walking through the city’s streets they found a fancy restaurant, they were all hungry so Sam and Jonah invited Annie to have dinner.   
“So Annie, tell me something about your life, I know almost nothing about you while you… well, you hired a detective and everything”. They all laughed.   
“Well, I’m from Baltimore, that’s were I was born and it’s also the place where I live. I’m a journalist and I work for a newspaper”.  
“That’s interesting”.   
“What about you? What do you do for a living?” she already knew what the answer was but she really wanted to hear it from his mouth.   
“We are from Chicago, as you may know. But now we are living in Seattle. I’m an architect”.   
“There’s something important I gotta tell you”. She suddenly got serious.   
Sam and Jonah were ready to listen to her not knowing what it was.   
“Hours ago I was engaged. But the previous weeks I realised that I wasn’t happy. You know Walter, my fiancé… I mean my ex is a really cool guy, he is such a nice and loving man, but he was just not for me. There was something missing in our relationship, I really find it hard to describe what it was… maybe the right word is magic”.   
“I wasn’t expecting that” Sam said confused. “Is Walter OK with you leaving him?”  
“As I told you he is a very good guy. I explained this to him and he totally understood. He even encouraged me to go to the Empire State and meet you”.   
“That’s an honorable gesture of him”.   
“I hope you don’t mind”. Annie was worried about what Sam would think of this situation.   
“Of course I don’t mind” he replied immediately. “As you know I was married before”.   
“Of course, I know about Maggie. She must have been an incredible woman”.  
“She definitely was” Sam always got sad when he spoke about her. “But we must go on” he said with a little smile on his face looking at Jonah. “That’s why we are here today” he added.   
“You know Annie, my dad didn’t want to come to New York to meet you, that’s why I came by myself, he came behind me”.   
“It’s true” Sam said. “But now I thank you son, because you were right Annie is a very special person”.   
“You guys” Annie couldn’t help but to smile. “I must say thanks Jonah. But Sam, I must tell you that today it wasn’t easy for me either to go to the Empire State. We must also thank Walter, he convinced me of going”.   
“I’m glad we both made it, Annie”.   
They enjoyed the rest of the meal getting to know each other and laughing.   
The dessert was a heart shaped small cake. While they were eating it, Jonah asked Annie the cutest question: “Annie would you like to be my new mum?” Annie just smiled and gave him a huge hug. 

 

Chapter 3  
After dinner they took a cab to take Annie to her hotel. Then Sam and Jonah went to John F. Kennedy Airport. They were lucky enough to get tickets to fly to Seattle the next morning. They stayed in a motel close to the airport. 

The following day Annie, Sam and Jonah met at the airport as they arranged it the previous night. Of course Annie was taking a plane to Baltimore.   
Fortunately, her flight was an hour later. If it had been at the same hour as theirs it would have been an extremely uncomfortable situation to everybody as she was traveling with Walter.   
She didn’t have any problem with traveling with her ex fiancé as they ended up in good terms. Annie felt that he was always going to be a friend.   
They were giving the last call to the flight to Seattle.   
“You already know my telephone number Annie, please keep in touch”.  
“Of course Sam, we are meeting again”.   
Johna was extremely sad but he didn’t cry because he was sure that he would see Annie again. He took his little rucksack and his father, well… in the hurry he didn’t take any luggage.   
Sam looked at Annie in the eyes and said: “It was great to meet you Annie”.   
“Goodbye Sam”.   
He gave her a kiss in the cheek and said bye.   
Johan hugged Annie at the hight of her legs as he was much smaller than her. She bended over him an gave him a huge hug. 

Annie sat down and waited. About fifteen minutes after Sam and Jonah’s flight left, Walter showed up. He had a look of surprise on his face when he saw her and said: “I wasn’t expecting you”.   
“Hi Walter” she replied.   
“So did you met the guy yesterday?”  
“Yes! I made it! I mean we made it!”  
“That’s great, I’m happy for you”. He was just trying to be nice, he couldn’t digest yesterday’s business yet. “So how is he?”  
“He’s so nice and his son is so cute. Can you believe that Sam didn’t want to come to New York, but Jonah, his son, took a little rucksack and went into a plane on his own with the help of a friend of his?”.   
“Oh wow! How old is he?”  
“He’s only 8 years old!”  
“But why didn’t Sam want to come?”.   
“Well he just thought that it wasn’t a good idea to come all the way from Seattle to meet some crazy woman, buy in the end he had no alternative but to come after his son”.   
“That’s so crazy Annie!” claimed Walter laughing. “Are you planning to meet again?” he wasn’t just keeping a conversation, he was kind of jealous.   
“Yes of course, I mean it will be difficult, but this encounter with them was soo special”.  
“Well I’m glad you’re happy”.   
Annie was very happy, but talking about this with Walter wasn’t a very comfortable situation. She felt a little guilty about having left him so fastly.   
“I know I said it yesterday Walter, but I’m truly sorry”.   
“You don’t have to apologize, I’m glad it ended up for good. I wouldn’t feel well by marring someone who is not entirely happy with me. Now concerning me, I won’t lie to you and deny that I have feelings for you”.  
“I’d really like us to be fiends. I mean I like you Walter, I really do”.  
“I want the same Annie, but we should keep distance for a while for now”.   
“I totally understand, it’s for the best”.   
The trip was just fine, they chatted a while and then Walter fell asleep. Annie started reading a book: “The Eight” by Katherine Neville. 

Chapter 4  
It was a long day for Annie at the office. Her boss wanted her to write two articles for the following day. She was soo stressed. Sam and Annie have been speaking on the telephone everyday since they met in New York, but on that day she couldn’t even think about it.   
Since her encounter with Sam she was always mad about not being able to see him. She thought it was stupid to get obsessed like that with someone she barely knew, but there was something about Sam, some kind of magic that kept her thinking about him and Jonah all day long.   
Annie had always loved her job, but after the whole situation it started to be different. Three months had passed since Valentine’s Day. After that trip to New York she started realizing that she didn’t like her job. It’s not that she hated being a journalist, she actually loved it, the actual problem was that she had always dreamt of having her own newspaper and after 5 years working there she started feeling that her actual job was not letting her progress.   
“Hey Annie, how are you dealing with those articles?” Becky asked.   
Becky was a job parter of Annie’s and one of her best friends. She also was one of the reasons why her encounter with Sam and Jonah was possible.   
“Terrible Becky! I’m thinking about quiting.”  
“If that’s what you want then it is OK, just think about it well. Don’t take stupid decisions in a rush just because you are madly in love with Sleepless”. Sleepless was the way they used to call Sam.   
“I’m not doing it for him! A least not just for him, you know I’ve always wanted to start my own business and this seems to be the right time to do it. Please don’t start judging me!”  
“Oh dear you know I’ll always stand by yourself. I just don’t want you to take a decision you might regret. Besides how did you think I was going to respond to the fact that I’m not going to be able to see you anymore, I’m your best friend!” Becky took for granted that Annie’s plan was to move to Seattle as soon as possible, and she wasn’t stupid because it definitely was her best friend’s plan.   
“Oh Becky! Don’t worry about that we may not see each other as often as we do now but we are always going to be friends”.   
They hugged and got pretty emotional. With this conversation Annie forgot about the two articles she had to write.   
Their boss passed by her office to discuss some matters with Annie and he found the two of them crying.   
“What happened here, this office looks like a funeral!’ he said.   
“Jack, I quit. I’m truly thankful to you and to all the company for all the experience and the good moments but it’s time for me to leave. I’ll finish this articles and tomorrow morning I’ll take my things and leave”.   
Jack didn’t see this coming, he was truly sorry about losing someone with such potential, Annie was really good at what she did. But he didn’t have much alternative.   
“OK Annie, If that’s what you want to do then I must say goodbye. We were really lucky to have you with us. I guess I imagined this day would come, I just didn’t think it was going to be soo soon”. His sadness could easily be noticed.   
“Well I must work on this articles so…” she dried her tears and smiled.   
Jack and Becky gave her a hug and left her office to let her finish her work. 

Chapter 5  
Baltimore, 13th of June, 1993  
It was Annie’s Birthday and she was making all the arrangements to leave Baltimore and move to Seattle by the end of the month.   
She was putting all the movie cassettes on a box. She found among them the movie “An affair to remember”. She hold his cassette in her hands and remember with nostalgia all the times that she saw this movie with Becky and also thinking about how that movie changed her life by inspiring her to meet Sam at the top of the Empire State building on Valentine’s Day.   
Suddenly, the bell rang. She left the cassette aside and opened the door. She couldn’t believe her eyes. It was Sam and Jonah!   
She didn’t say anything, all she could do was to kiss Sam. It was their first kiss. How much they both waited for that moment. After four months of talking on the phone they realy got to know each other and at the same time to fall more and more in love.  
Jonah was so happy, he hugged Annie and then kiss her on the cheek.   
“Happy Birthday Annie” they both said.   
The thrill of the moment was so strong that she didn’t notice that Sam was holding a cake in his arms.   
“Oh thank you guys! You two guys being here is the best birthday present I could have get” she just couldn’t stop smiling.   
“We wanted to help you with the arrangements so we decided to come, we are staying just for one day because tomorrow I have to supervise an important work” said Sam.   
“That’s great! I need help with a lot of things”.   
Minutes later Becky arrived.   
“Now that we are all here, I’d like us to watch An affair to remember all together”.   
“That’s a good idea because it may the last time we watch it together”. Becky said with an expression of sadness.   
Sam and Jonah prepared popcorn and they all sat and watch the movie.   
While they were watching it Annie remembered that the first time she watched it wan on the 13th of June, 1989. She loved watching special movies on the anniversary of the first time she did it.   
Annie and Becky really enjoyed the movie as the fist time they watched it. They laughed and cried together with the scenes. The boys couldn’t believe that they knew almost every dialogue of the characters. It was amazing how much a simple movie mean to people. That’s what Annie believed. Great movies were one of her greatest passions. 

The following day Sam and Jonah had to go back to Seattle and Annie started making the arrangements for her own newspaper. 

Chapter 6  
The day had come, Annie had to leave her apartment. She was happy about moving on, but she lived so many good moments in that apartment that she was very sad.   
She left her keys inside over the kitchen table and closed the door. Then. She took a cab and went straight to the airport. Destination: Seattle. 

 

Sam decorated the house entrance with lights and Jonah was in charge of making a poster which said: “Welcome Home, Annie”. They decorated the house’s door with it. Then they went to the airport to look for Annie.   
Sam was holding a paper which said: “Annie Reed”.   
She saw it and immediately she run to the place they were and hugged both of them.   
“It’s soo amazing to have you here, sweetheart” it was the first time he called her like that.   
“I’m soo happy of being here, I love you guys”. She replied with a big smile on her face.   
Annie had already been at the guys’ house entrance before. But she didn’t pay attention back there to how lovely it was. It was a two floors white boat-house placed above water. She could already feel at home.   
She was thrilled with the door’s decoration and thank them both for such a warm welcome.   
“I hope you can call this house your home” Sam said.   
“Oh, guys. I must thank you both for letting me come into your family after all what you’ve been through. I know I will never be able to replace such a special woman as Maggie was, that’s not my intention either, but I hope I can at least love you and take care of you at least half of what she did”.   
“I know you will, Annie” Jonah said.   
Sam hold her, gave her a kiss and then he said: “I know Maggie would be happy with us moving on”.

Annie and Sam talked about their relationship. They both agreed that it was better, considering that they were going to live with an 8 year old boy, to sleep in separated bathrooms.   
The house was very comfortable and cozy. It was decorated with very good taste considering that Sam is an architect. It had three bedrooms upstairs and one downstairs. Annie got the one near Jonah.   
That night Jonah went to bed rather early because he had to go to school the following day. Sam and Annie gave him a kiss of goodnight on his bed and then spent the rest of the night on the living room chatting and drinking a special wine he opened for the ocation, it was a Pinot Noir from Napa, California. 

Chapter 7  
Seattle, 1st of July, 1993  
That day was special. It was the day Annie’s wedding would have been and it was also Sam’s birthday. And as if all of that wouldn’t have been enough it was the day of the architect.   
They went to a fancy restaurant at the neighborhood to celebrate,Johan stayed at home with Clarice.   
During dinner, Annie was silent and serious.  
“Are you OK, my love?” Sam asked.   
Annie forced a smile and replied: “Yes, I’m OK, it’s just…”. She stopped talking.   
“Just what?” he inquired.   
“I don’t want to spoil your day. Lets just eat and have some fun”.   
“You know, whatever it is you can tell me”.  
“Today I would have been marring Walter”.   
Sam was suddenly serious. He was shocked to hear such a thing.   
“I didn’t know”.   
“Anyway, I didn’t want to spoil your birthday”.   
“You didn’t. I just want to know: Do you still have feelings for him?”.   
“Oh Sam!” she had an expression of sadness in her face. “It’s complicated, you know. I mean, do you still have feelings for Maggie? Sure you do!”.   
“Well that’s different we had a marriage, a child, she was my first love”.   
“I’m only saying that we both had a strong relationship before meeting each other. And you know I left Walter the same day I met you”.  
“Say it, you miss him!”.   
“I sometimes do, I mean I was marring the guy, Sam! I know it’s your birthday, I’m really sorry but I think I have the right to think about him on day like this, you changed everything!”.   
“You know, lets don’t talk about this, for the best”.   
“It was you who insisted”.   
“You know Annie, I love you. I opened the doors of my house and of my heart to you. Please don’t brake it again as Maggie did when she died!” this conversation had officially altered Sam, he was starting to cry.   
“Oh Sam! I may miss Walter, but I’m sure I love you more than I ever loved him! We had something special, it’s true, but the important thing now is that we found each other and we are together for our happiness and for Jonah’s”.   
Sam knew Annie was right, but he was kind of humiliated about having cried in front of her, so he just stayed silent and asked for the bill. 

Annie and Jonah had prepared a little surprise, they have buyed a special cake which had the shape of their boat-house. It was both for his birthday and because of architects’ day.   
They entered the house and Jonah and Clarice received them singing “Happy Birthday to you”.   
Annie smiled and stayed after Sam leaning her hand on his shoulder in a really cute gesture.   
Sam cheered up and thanked them. A loving son, a beautiful and caring girlfriend and a delicious cake was all and more that he could ask for his birthday. 

4th of July  
It was Independence Day. Sam and Annie where at the house’s porch watching the fireworks while hugging.   
“You know I’m sorry about my jealousy the other day at the restaurant”. Sam was finally better to talk about it.   
“I’m sorry too, I should have told you before and I certainly should have tried harder to hide my feelings on your day”.   
“You could have told me earlier, but don’t feel guilty about not hiding your feelings. I want you to be yourself with me. Not matter what I will always love you”.   
“I know Sam, I know”. She made a pause and said: “I love you with all my heart”.   
“I love you too. On these days I have been thinking about us a lot. I’ve been thinking about how special you are and about how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ve been thinking about how much I want you to be Jonah’s new mum”.   
Annie felt so happy and pleased about what he was saying.   
Sam kneeled and opened a little red box letting her see an impressive ring with sparkling diamonds on it. “I want you to be my wife. I want to be yours as much as I want you to be mine. I want us to be happy together”. 

 

Annie was shocked because she truly didn’t expect this to happen soo soon. She didn’t even know if he was ever going to propose.   
“I do! Sam of course I do! I want all to what you said, I want to love you for the rest of my life!” she was out of herself and couldn’t stop smiling and laughing while crying of happiness”.   
This whole scene was so spectacular. The two of them with the fireworks at the sky behind.   
Sam stood up and lifted her giving Annie a passionate kiss on her mouth. He took her inside and they opened a bottle of champagne. They couldn’t be happier. 

 

Chapter 8  
It was 8 am and Jonah was sleeping. Annie and Sam went to his bedroom to wake him up.   
Sam gently touched his son’s hands which were crossed at the hight of his chest.   
Jonah opened his eyes and saw them both. He smiled and said with a sleepy voice and a smile: “Good morning”. He didn’t know why where they waking him up. He was generally allowed to sleep until 9, and he also had am alarm clock. “What happened?” he asked confused.   
“Nothing, Jonah. We just wanted to tell you what we are gonna get married”.  
Jonah quickly got out of bed and hugged him both. “It’s official! I’m having a new mum!” he claimed almost yelling and jumping all over the room.   
“Jonah, I want to thank you. You had an incredible mum you still have her. Maggie was very special im such many ways,and of course, she is your true mum. That’s why, thanks for sharing your life with me”. Annie said.   
“You’re awesome Annie, I love you”. “Can I call you Mum from no own?”.   
“If you feel comfortable that way of course you can”.   
They hugged for a while and then went down to prepare a big breakfast. 

Later, Annie sat down at a desk at Sam’s office and made some arrangements for her new company. Sam had already made her a contact to rent a place that he had designed some years earlier. Now she was contacting people to hire. She thought of her friend Becky, so we took the telephone and made her a call.   
“Hi Becky! It’s been a while!”.   
“Annie? It’s that you!”. Becky wasn’t expecting that call.  
“Of course it’s me”.   
“Hi Annie! How is your life with Sleepless?”.   
“It couldn’t be better. We are getting married!”.   
“You could have told me earlier! That’s amazing”.   
“He proposed yesterday!”.   
“Oh Annie! I’m so happy for you! But isn’t this too soon?”.   
“I know it’s very soon, but we really love each other. We almost never argue. I really feel that he is the one”.  
“Maybe you arw both blind because you are in love”.   
“This relationship is serious, Becky. Being around Sam I feel things that I’ve never felt before, even with Walter”.  
“OK, If you say so…”.   
They catched up for a long while and then Annie asked: “Would you move to Seattle to work with me?”.   
A long silence was created on the telephone.   
“Well, I’d have to think about it”.   
“OK Becky, I won’t put pressure on you. Just consider it”.   
“I love you Dear”. She replied.   
“I love you too Becky! Lets talk more often. Take care”.   
“Bye”.  
Sometimes Annie really missed her friends and family and she wasn’t very comfortable at Seattle as it was a city that seemed so strange to her. But putting all into consideration love was the most important thing. 

Chapter 9  
It was September already. On the 13th it was Annie’s newspaper inauguration. It’s name was: “Good morning Seattle”.   
On these days Annie was so busy and excited. They haven’t started with the weeding preparation yet. She had to put everything in order first.   
From that day on, Annie was always busy on the evenings trying to get everything ready so that the newspaper could be printed and delivered at the first hours of the morning.   
At first she was worried because very few people were buying it, but after a few weeks it became more and more popular until it was a huge success.   
Becky accepted Annie’s offer and was now living in Seattle. She rented a house nearby their place. Annie was finally getting to feel great about Seattle. She didn’t feel lonely anymore. She was just missing her family. They have always been really close and know she was calling just once a month.   
The Reeds were a bit odd family from Sam’s perspective. He saw that they were kind of posh. He didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of meeting them. Annie was planning to travel to Baltimore for Thanksgiving so that Sam and Jonah could meet them.   
Mr. And Mrs. Reed were very rich indeed. They owned one of the biggest house’s in Baltimore. They had nothing against Sam but they never liked Annie’s decision to leave Walter and then leaving Baltimore. They thought that their daughter was going too fast in her relationship with this new guy. 

The same day the newspaper opened, Sam and a Annie gave Jonah a dog. It was his birthday present. The opening date was not casual, Annie chose it because she thought it would be nice to start such an important thing for her on Jonah’s ninth birthday.   
It was a beautiful golden retriever. Jonah was soo happy! He named her Delilah. That day Annie met Jessica, Jonah’s special friend and they all played with the new dog.   
It was amazing how a pet could bring fun and laughs to a house, making it an even more pleasant place to live in. That’s what Sam has always thought. As a child he had two amazing dogs: Daisy and Sofi. He just loved them, the first one even helped him as a baby to learn to walk. Eventually they died during his childhood and his mother never wanted to have another pet because of all the grief that their deaths caused in the family. He never shared this unrealistic view of her’s and if it wasn’t because Maggie was allergic to dogs, he would have had one sooner. This was almost like fulfilling a dream to him.

 

Chapter 10  
Thanksgiving, 1993  
Annie, Sam and Jonah were at the plane to Baltimore. Sam was kind of nervous about meeting her parents but he thought that he must do this for Annie since all she has done for their relationship.   
They arrived and were received by Mr. And Mrs. Reed. They seemed nice people. They got into the car and drove to their place.   
The house was beautiful. All painted in white. Sam always appreciated nice houses as he was an architect.   
It was a beautiful evening. They shared a delicious turkey while they chatted.   
“Sam, you know, I think it’s so romantic how you too met. It’s noticeable what a special couple you are”. Annie’s mum said.   
“I won’t lie to you. At first I didn’t like the idea of my daughter leaving her fiancé and moving to another state in a matter of months. It’s been a huge change for us. We really miss Annie, but now we are much more relaxed by knowing that you are a good man and that she will be happy with you”. Mr. Reed told.   
“I really appreciate your words Mr. And Mrs. Reed. Thank you for sharing your daughter with us. You have raised such an amazing woman. I also know that this must have been an odd situation since the begging, and that’s why I can only say Thanks”.   
Annie was very happy by knowing their parents accepted the man that was going to be her husband. 

Sam and Jonah stayed downstairs with Mr. Reed. Annie went upstairs with her mother to try the wedding dress.   
“Do you remember the last time I tried this very same dress?”.   
“Yes, of course. It was Christmas Eve”.  
“The dress broke up and I considered it a sign. It truly was”.   
“It truly was, honey. I don’t know if you already know”.   
“Know what?”. Annie was confused.   
“About Walter”.  
“What about him?”  
“Well honey, Walter turned up to be gay”.   
“No! You must be kidding” Annie was shocked.   
“We have seem him with another man, they were walking walking hands”.   
“It can be! I mean Walter”.  
“Well believe it. Everybody is talking about it. It’s surprising how opened he is about showing himself”.  
“Indeed! Thank God I didn’t marry him. It would have been tragic!” she has never considered herself luckier.   
“It’s soo great you met Sam and left him”.   
“It was definitely providential”. 

Chapter 11  
Christmas Eve, 1993  
It was finally Christmas. Annie loved this time of the year, all the arrangements, the food, the decoration were so exciting for her.   
On the other hand, this time of the year was the saddest as he wasn’t able to stop thinking about Maggie.   
They were all decorating the Christmas tree. It was a simple tree, Sam have always decorated it with white lights because he hated the idea of colour lights. He thought that the Christmas decoration should be all in the same colour because it was more harmonious. Annie loved his good taste.   
Delilah was playing around and it was funny to see her with enrolled on a Christmas light’s cable. 

 

Jonah was in charge of setting the Nativity scene. Sam was never a religious man unlike Maggie, since her death he started to make himself questions about the meaning of life that drove him to have more faith. He also decided to educate Jonah in the Catholic faith as that was what Maggie would have done. Recently they have started to go to mass every Sunday. Annie was also Catholic. 

The tree ended up being amazing as usual. They all sat on the floor and admire it. It was incredible how the lights gathered them over the tree. It was such a cozy scene. After that they prepared dinner. They shared thst night this Becky, Suzy and Greg. 

Annie and Sam were at the porch admiring the fireworks just like they did on the 4th of July. They thought about how much happened to them in just one year. They recalled with happiness that a year before Jonah made the famous call to Dr. Marcia Fildstone.   
“We could call her again and tell her about us” Annie said.   
“I guess we should thank her. She made all of this possible” Sam agreed.   
“Jonah could you come for s sec”.   
“What happens mum?”.   
“We were thinking about how a great moment it is to call Dr. Marcia and thank her”.   
“That’s a good idea! I’ll get the number”. 

“Hi Dr. Marcia. I’m Jonah. Do you remember me?”.   
“Hello Jonah. Of course I remember you, you are the son of Sleepless in Seattle. How are you?”.   
“I’m great. I’m here with my father and my new mum: Annie”.   
“That’s incredible Jonah. But what about Victoria?”.   
Annie was listening to the radio and thought she was being a bitch as usual.  
“She is in the past, I didn’t like her. Now he’s with Annie.They would like to speak with you”.  
“Hi Mr. Marcia. It’s Sam. I’m here with Annie, we wanted to thank you because thanks to you today I can introduce to everyone my future wife Annie”.   
“That’s great Sam. I can’t believe it”. Marcia said.”Pass the telephone to her we all want to meet her”.   
“Hi Marcia. I’m not calling you Dr. Marcia, I’ve always thought it is stupid. I just wanted to say that Jonah’s call one year ago changed my life. I was going to marry another guy, but that day I listened to your programme on the radio and I got obsessed with this guy I now have next to me. So I did crazy things, I hired a detective to know how was he like or whether he was seeing someone or not. I’ve even come to Seattle all the way from Baltimore to see him. The thing is that I saw him but due to a miss understanding I thought he was with his girlfriend to I left. Before all of this I wrote him a letter, asking him to meet at the top of the Empire State building, you know just as in the movie ‘An affair to remember’. Sam didn’t want to as I found out later, but Jonah replied to my letter as he was his father saying that he would be there. So I was with my fiancé in New York City. I wasn’t sure about going or not. But I spoke to him and I told him everything, he encouraged me to go. God knows how I convinced the people at the Empire State building to let me in, it was too late. So I went to the top and no one was there. Suddenly Sam and Jonah showed up and I mwt them. We were so happy. Later I found out that Jonah went on his own to NY to meet him and Sam just followed him as he didn’t tell him. So that’s how we finally met”.  
Dr . Marcia remained silent, which was something really strange in her. She was crying.   
“And what happened next?” she asked with hsr voice affected.   
“I quit my job and move to Seattle, I opened my own business. Now I’m living him Sam amd Jonah. Sam proposed on the 4th of July. So we are getting married on the 25th of January”.   
“Congratulations guys. I can’t believe my program did this. I’m soo happy for you”.  
“Thank you Marcia”. 

Chapter 12  
The big day finally arrived. Annie was putting on her wedding dress which belonged to her mother. She was so happy about marrying Sam. The dress was simple but very beautiful. She grabbed the bouquet in her hands and then she entered her father’s car to go to the Chrurch.  
The bouquet consisted in white and light blue hydrangeas. Annie’s favourite flowers.   
The wedding was being celebrated in a beautiful Church in Baltimore. It wasn’t a big one but was perfect to them considering it was rather an intimate wedding. They both agreed that the best hour to do it was in the morning.   
Annie walked to the aisle in her father’s arms and then met Sam, he was wearing an exquisite suit and Jonah was next to him grabbing his hand. Everyone thought that Jonah was so cute in his small suit. She gave both a kiss on the check and the ceremony started.   
They exchanged rings and then they finally kissed.  
“I love you forever and ever” San whispered to Annie”.   
Everyone was soo happy for them.   
The reception was at Annie’s house. Everything was decorated in white and with flowers just as her bouquet.   
They were all having lunch and chatting. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. It was truly a celebration of love.   
When the time of the toast arrived, Becky stand on her feet and begun to talk.   
“Hi everyone! In case you don’t know me I’m Becky. Annie’s best friend.   
Dear Annie, it was like yesterday that the two of us used to sit on the couch for hours watching ‘An affair to remember’, who would have said that that movie was going to change your life. I have never seen you happier than this months. You are such a successful woman. You have a job that you like and above all you have love. You have an incredible man by your side and a lovely young boy who adores you. You are a professional, a wife, a mum, a good friend. You are ‘good people’. And for all what you mean to me. For all the moment we have lived together and the ones to come, I toast for you.   
Everyone raised their glasses and claimed: “To Annie and Sam”.   
Finally, Annie threw her wedding bouquet and Becky grabbed it. 

The special night arrived. Until then they have never shared the bed. Sam and Jonah had a funny conversation the previous days about it just lije that time he discovered “Jessica has got cable”.   
“Would you unzip my dress?” Annie asked him while looking him in the eyes.   
Sam said nothing and did what she asked.   
Then she helped him to take off his suit. They removed their clothes until they ended up being fully naked. They opened the bed and went inside… 

Sam gou up before Annie. He stayed in bed and watch her sleeping. He loved being there just admiring her beauty. He planted a kiss in her forehead and she opened her eyes.   
“Good morning Annie”.   
“Good morning my love”.   
They got up at went to a beautiful balcony they had in their hotel room. They had breakfast there, in a small table.   
“Sam, I’ve never asked you…”.   
“Ask me what”.   
“The question that Marcia asked you once. Are you sleeping at nights?”.   
Sam, couldn’t believe it. Since he had Annie by his side when he didn’t have to remind himself to got out of the bed every morning and remembered to breath in and out. He didn’t have to think about how he had it great and perfect for a while any longer. Maggie’s death broke his heart, but Annie helped him to heal it.   
“Since, I met you, yes. You changed my life. You make my days more beautiful. Since I’m with you I don’t feel that constant pain in my heart. Since I’m with you, I’m happier. You make my life better, you fill my days with your magic. Thank you for all of that”.

Epilogue  
2003  
Sam and Annie are still living in the boat-house in Seattle. In 1996 a new member arrived to the family. Little Maggie was their blonde daughter and was Maggie’s imagine. Jonah was now 18 years old and he was studying architecture just like his father and he was also dating his friend Jessica.   
Annies newspaper was each day bigger and bigger. It was the most popular newspaper in Seattle and it was also one if the biggest in the US.   
Becky got married with her boyfriend Paul and had two kids: Ian and Lydia.   
Suzy and Greg adopted three little kids: Victoria, Joshua and Matthew.   
Sam and Annie went back to the Empire State building for Valentine’s Day, it was soo romantic. After all those years they finally got to go back to that incredible place where they met.   
“Before I met you, there was only one thing missing in my relationship with Walter?”.   
“What was it?”.   
“Magic”.  
“And did you find it with me, Annie?   
“Right here, my love. Since the very first time I touched your hand”.  
They stayed there for hours, kissing, hugging and chatting until the observatory was closed.


End file.
